Shooting Stars
by Kiyoshi Sougen
Summary: A starry night in an Aspen forest leads Emma and Regina to meet one another after a long period of time. Short SwanQueen drabble.


**Author's opening: So this is a small SwanQueen drabble I wrote from a simple quote I thought of. It was much harder writing this incredibly small story than coming up with the quote, I assure you. Haha. All mistakes are mine, and of course I don't own Once of its characters.  
Anywho I hope you enjoy it. Leave reviews and such, they mean the world. ")**

"Shooting Stars"

A cool breeze flowed through the Aspen forest clearing. As it did it also flowed through a young woman's blond hair while she laid in the cool grass. She sighed gazing up at the beautiful clear sky before her. Suddenly a star shot from the North side of the sky to the South. The woman quickly closed her eyes and made a wish. After a moment she opened her eyes with a heavy sigh. "How long has it been?" she asked the cool night air.

She continued to lay there for a moment before rolling on her side and slowly getting up off the ground. She looked down at herself and noticed a few small leaves and pieces of grass clinging to her fitted jeans and red leather jacket. Brushing them off absent mindedly she looked up into the sky once more.

Looking down towards the black and white trees in front of her she noticed something she hadn't previously. Behind a few low hanging branches there was a small opening in the trees. Curiosity getting the better of her she walked towards it and realized that it led into a tree tunnel. Pushing the branches carefully aside she made her way through the nature tunnel and found that it led to a parallel clearing.

This clearing was a bit different from the one she came from. It had much taller Aspen and grass probably from being well hidden and rarely visited. Or so she thought. Looking further into the clearing she noticed that in the middle of the grass was a small crevice. She ventured towards it wondering what could make such a mark in the field.

Slowly a figure began to rise from the parted grass, stopping the woman in her tracks. The figure was a woman facing away from her. She had medium length dark brown hair and was wearing a black coat making her blend well into the night. The blond quickly turned around and tried to quietly escape. She didn't want to disturb the other woman clearly enjoying the night as she was.

Before she was able to make it back to the tunnel a voice called out to her. "Emma?" she heard in a silky tone.

"No way." Emma mumbled to herself, "They never come true." Turning around she saw the brunette woman brushing the leaves off of her coat. "Regina." Emma slowly replied in a bit of shock.

They walked towards one another until very close. Giving each other shy smiles as their eyes met. As they took the sight of the opposite in Emma asked, "How long has it been?" This time asking the person the question it was truly meant for.

"Half a decade too long." Regina replied with a light smile.

Emma smiled back and shyly looked at the ground. Her feelings had never changed. She had always loved the brunette before her. It just became a bit more apparent at the moment. An ocean of feelings returned to her heart in an instant. It was like a hurricane of emotions to take in all at once.

The blond slowly looked back into Regina's chocolate brown eyes. She knew that she was transparent in the brunettes gaze. Eyes are the windows to the soul and Emma's emerald windows were always wide open for Regina. She was afraid of the reaction she would get. Everything so clearly painted out. She was still in love with her. One look into her eyes and Regina would know.

And she did.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck pulling her closer to her. The blond responded by wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist bringing them even closer. Emma quickly buried her face into Regina's clavicle.

"I missed you." She mumbled.

The brunette lightly giggled through a smile and replied, "I missed you too."

Emma looked up at the woman in her arms with a hopeful look in her glittering eyes. Regina smiled and replied with a gentle kiss on Emma's soft lips. The blond gladly returned the kiss and they stayed like that for a moment, melting into one another.

They parted from each another slowly and smiled. Emma giggled a bit to herself, looking down at the ground in between their feet.

"What is it?" Regina questioned.

Emma shook her head, "It's silly."

"Tell me." Regina pressed titling Emma's face up towards hers.

Emma sighed in defeat and looked back down, a small blush on her face. "I was just thinking.. When you kiss me, it's not like fireworks."  
Regina felt her heart sink in her chest as the Emma paused.

Taking a deep breath the blond continued, "It's like shooting stars because every wish I made came true. They led me back to you." Emma finished looking back into Regina's chocolate eyes.

The brunette couldn't help but reply with a wide smile, her eyes brighter than ever. "I love you, Emma."

The blond smiled widely back, "I'll love you forever, Regina."

 **Author's closing:**

 **And so there it is.**

 **The quote that inspired me to write this is "When you kiss me it's not like fireworks. It's like shooting stars because every wish I ever made came true. They led me back to you." I thought of it one night outside of work. Thus, this happened. Lol.**

Hopefully you enjoyed it. If so or not, lemme know.

 **Thanks for reading! Enjoy your day!**

 **-Kiyoshi Sougen**


End file.
